imas_solo_partfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault That Borderline!
Vault That Borderline! is an original song that first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA: Honey Sound. Its M@STER VERSION later released on ''THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO ALLSTARS+ GRE@TEST BEST! -LOVE&PEACE!-''. Performed By M@STER VERSION - LOVE&PEACE! Version *Haruka Amami (CV: Eriko Nakamura) *Chihaya Kisaragi (CV: Asami Imai) *Ritsuko Akizuki (CV: Naomi Wakabayashi) *Azusa Miura (CV: Chiaki Takahashi) ML Special CD 4 Version *Julia (CV: Aimi ) *Sayoko Takayama (CV: Yuri Komagata) *Mizuki Makabe (CV: Rika Abe) *Tsubasa Ibuki (CV: Machico) *Yuriko Nanao (CV: Miku Itou) Lyrics LOVE&PEACE!= Motto tooku dokomade nobiru Oikaketeku hikouki kumo o Haruka/ChihayaMassugu Kyou mo mada ne todokanai keredo Ashita wa tabun oitsukeru kana Ritsuko/AzusaSou omou yo Onnaji yume Kanaete yukitai Haruka/AzusaKizuiteiru kara Ano sora ni mukatte Kunisakai no sono saki e Kakedashite yuku omoikkiri Anata o mezashite Chihaya/RitsukoTsutaetai yo (tsutaetai yo) Haruka/AzusaDaisuki da to It's Love! Mukaiau sono hi made daiji ni shitai True Word Haruka/AzusaNando mo hanareta yoru erande kitakedo Mabushi asa issho ni mitai! Haruka/AzusaSou negau yo Tsunagaru RAIN Chihaya/RitsukoNobashi teku mukou e Tadotte yukitai Ano kaze no mukou e Kunisakai o tobikoete Takanaru kodou kikoetara anata o sagashite Haruka/RitsukoTodoketai yo (todoketai yo) Chihaya/AzusaWasurenai to itsumo Kotoba kawaseru kyori e Chikadzuite yuku Bloom word Ima atsuku Kaoru Chihaya/Azusahikari ga Mau sekai Mie hajimeru Mada, soko ni Kabe wa aru kedo Mou, heiki Tobikoeru Ano sora ni mukatte… Ano kaze no mukou e Kunisakai no sono saki e Afureru hodo no natsu no hana Ritsuko/Azusamirai o sakasete Haruka/ChihayaKawatteku yo (kawatteku yo) Ritsuko/AzusaDaisuki da to itsuka Te o tsunagu sono toki wa sunao na omoi dake Mayowazu utae Prime word Vault That Borderline! Vault that borderline! (Vault that borderline!) Mou soko made chikadzui teru (Vault that borderline!) Nanimokamo ga kawaru shunkan e (Vault that borderline!) Hajimete no namida hajimete no yorokobi (Vault that borderline!) Hajimete no madoi soshite itami sae (Vault that borderline!) Meguri aitai (Vault that borderline!) Te o tsunagitai (Vault that borderline!) Dakishime aitai Ima sugu Vault That Borderline! |-|ML SPECIAL CD 4= Motto tooku dokomade nobiru Oikaketeku hikouki kumo o Sayoko/Tsubasa/YurikoMassugu Kyou mo mada ne todokanai keredo Ashita wa tabun oitsukeru kana Julia/MizukiSou omou yo Onnaji yume Kanaete yukitai Kizuiteiru kara Ano sora ni mukatte Kunisakai no sono saki e Kakedashite yuku omoikkiri Anata o mezashite Sayoko/MizukiTsutaetai yo (tsutaetai yo) Tsubasa/YurikoDaisuki da to It's Love! Mukaiau sono hi made daiji ni shitai True Word Nando mo hanareta yoru erande kitakedo Mabushi asa issho ni mitai! Sou negau yo Tsunagaru RAIN Nobashi teku mukou e Tadotte yukitai Ano kaze no mukou e Kunisakai o tobikoete Takanaru kodou kikoetara anata o sagashite Tsubasa/YurikoTodoketai yo (todoketai yo) Julia/SayokoWasurenai to itsumo Kotoba kawaseru kyori e Chikadzuite yuku Bloom word Ima atsuku Kaoru Sayoko/Tsubasa/Yurikohikari ga Mau sekai Julia/MizukiMie hajimeru Mada, soko ni Kabe wa Sayoko/Tsubasa/Yurikoaru kedo Mou, heiki Julia/MizukiTobikoeru Ano sora ni mukatte… Ano kaze no mukou e Kunisakai no sono saki e Afureru hodo no natsu no hana mirai o sakasete Mizuki/TsubasaKawatteku yo (kawatteku yo) Julia/YurikoDaisuki da to itsuka Te o tsunagu sono toki wa sunao na omoi dake Mayowazu utae Prime word Vault That Borderline! Vault that borderline! (Vault that borderline!) Mou soko made chikadzui teru (Vault that borderline!) Nanimokamo ga kawaru shunkan e (Vault that borderline!) Hajimete no namida hajimete no yorokobi (Vault that borderline!) Hajimete no madoi soshite itami sae (Vault that borderline!) Julia/Tsubasa/YurikoMeguri aitai (Vault that borderline!) Sayoko/MizukiTe o tsunagitai (Vault that borderline!) Dakishime aitai Ima sugu Vault That Borderline! Category:IDOLM@STER Category:Million Live! Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Haruka Amami Category:Songs featuring Azusa Miura Category:Songs featuring Chihaya Kisaragi Category:Songs featuring Ritsuko Akizuki Category:Songs featuring Tsubasa Ibuki Category:Songs featuring Julia Category:Songs featuring Mizuki Makabe Category:Songs featuring Sayoko Takayama Category:Songs featuring Yuriko Nanao